


Pretty As A Picture

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cameras, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Shiro thinks Keith is gorgeous, and likes to let him know it.





	Pretty As A Picture

**Author's Note:**

> misstchotchke Asked: for your nsfw prompts?? what about praise kink?

“Why don’t you let me see your pretty smile,” Keith ducks his head and blushes, letting a small smile curl his lips, “Just like that cutie,” He can hear the click of Shiro’s recorder, “You’re gorgeous, you know that?”

Keith’s cheeks get impossible hotter. Shiro attention is like the sun, a blanket of warmth on his skin that will burn him up if he tries to watch it head on, “You’re just biased,” Keith mumbles, fidgeting with the blanket underneath him rather than looking at the fond smile he knows Shiro is wearing.

Soft fingers on his chin redirect him so he has to look into adoring grey eyes, “No, you’re just too sweet to acknowledge how beautiful you are,” A warm press of lips stops him from protesting that assessment, “Lay back for me will you baby? I want to capture a picture of my gorgeous boyfriend from another angle.” Keith’s helpless to resist his request.

“There you go.” Shiro’s recorder makes a few more clicks. He’s not doing this for show. Shiro really loves his pictures of Keith. He’s walked in on him jacking off to images of him in the past, “Can you bite one of your fingers,” Keith does as requested, but he can’t look at the recorder. He thinks he’ll melt if he sees the way the man behind it is looking at him. There’s another click, “That’s good. You’re always so good for me,” Shiro praises. His needy little heart laps up every compliment. He loves being what Shiro wants. He loves hearing he’s what Shiro wants even more. Feeds the delicate parts of him that just want to be loved.

“Will you show me your cock, baby?” Keith scoots his boxers down revealing himself to a chorus of clicks. He’s half hard from the attention alone, “I love your cock,” Shiro says, almost like an afterthought as he runs a finger up the underside of Keith’s dick, making him gasp, “Always feels so good against my own,” Shiro thumbs Keith’s foreskin absentmindedly, seeming completely oblivious to the way it makes Keith squirm, “Like it was made to be there.” Keith whines when Shiro takes his hand away.

“Do you want me to get you off, cutie?” God yes, Keith nods vigorously. Shiro smiles at him, before giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose and pressing the recorder into one of his hands, “Alright, you’ll have to take the pictures though. I want proof of how good your cock looks in my hands,” Keith nods, again fumbling to aim the recorder the way Shiro wants, “Such a good boy.” Keith doesn’t know if it’s the compliment or the way Shiro’s big hand slides down his dick that makes him moan, but he knows he wants more of both.

Shiro doesn’t disappoint, “You know you’re the best thing that ever happened to me?” Shiro says softly, like the way you’re supposed to talk after sex, curled up on the pillows. Not while he’s doing that twist at the end of his stroke that makes Keith’s hips jerk in pleasure and his hand barely able to keep the camera steady, “I didn’t know what hit me when I met you.” Shiro continues, “You were the best natural pilot I ever met,” He can’t deny it, can’t claim Shiro’s better than he is. Not when Shiro’s dealing him so much pleasure, and feels like he’s speaking directly into Keith’s soul, “So incredibly smart, and beautiful to boot,” His world is spiraling into Shiro’s hand and Shiro’s voice, he’s grateful when the camera is taken from his hands and he can let himself subsume into both, “Then I got to know you and found out you were one of the most caring too.” He’s, he’s not going to last much longer. He can feel the pleasure reaching it’s final peak.

“Ta-takashi, I’m-m-” Keith stutters.

“Go ahead, baby. I’ve got you,” Keith lets go, body arching with pleasure, eyes squeezing shut. Shiro works him through it, only stopping when Keith collapses back to the bed.

He feels the mattress dip as Shiro moves around, “Come here,” Shiro pulls him up onto his lap. Keith doesn’t open his eyes, just curls into the warm chest, catching his breath, enveloped in Shiro, “You were good, so good and sweet, letting me take all those pictures of you. You just rest now,” Shiro says, petting his hair. He lets the words soak in, a couple more pieces of Shiro’s warmth to secret away all for himself, “Later, you can help me pick out which ones I’m going to keep,” He likes that idea.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was fun to write. Lots of bloody dialogue for a sex scene, though. Guess its a hazard of praise kink.


End file.
